Wake Up In The Real World?
by sammyndeansgrl
Summary: Dean is hurt during a hunt, then wakes up to find himself in a world where he and Sam are not together, and both are married with kids.WARNING...slash so if you don't like Wincest, don't read! Enjoy!
1. It Begins

**Warnings: Explicit language and sex!**

"God Dean, this is disgusting" Sam complained as he pushed on through the mud and muck. "I mean, are you even sure this swamp demon is real?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Sam. Now will you shut up, so I can listen?"

"Listen to what?" Sam growled tripping on something under the knee deep water and mud, sending him into Dean's back. Dean fell face first into the swamp.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, grabbing his shirt and yanking him up.

Dean gasped, wiping his face and cussing. "God damn it Sam!"

"Sorry. I tripped" Sam said, trying to hold back laughter.

A loud roar pierced the air. Sam raised his gun, stepping closer to Dean as his gun was at the bottom of the swamp.

"Do you see it?" asked Sam.

Suddenly, a grotesque form appeared in front of them. The thing with slimy features, mixed with glowing eyes, sharp fangs and pointed fingernails, was glaring at them. It roared again, slashing it's arms about menacingly.

The demon lurched forward toward Dean's throat, Dean raising his left arm in protection, the creatures nails slashing into his forearm.

"Dean!!" Sam yelled, unloading his clip into the thing.

It screeched, fleeing back into the protection of the swamp.

"Dean, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so" he said pulling his sleeve back to look at the gashes in his skin.

"Shit, you're bleeding pretty bad. Let's go get you cleaned up. We can come back later."

"Yeah" Dean agreed.

XXXX

Dean went straight into the bathroom and jumped into the shower as soon as they returned to the motel.

When he came out, Sam already had the first aid kit ready to doctor Dean's wounds.

Dean had a towel wrapped low around his waist. His hip bones were visible just above the fold of the towel. Sam licked his lips at the sight of his lover. "Come sit down and let me take a look at that arm" Sam ordered.

"Can I get dressed?"

"No. Come here."

Dean walked over and sat at the table in front of Sam. He turned Dean's arm. "Oh my GOD!" Sam gasped.

Dean pulled his arm away and bent it back to see what Sam was freaking out about. The skin around the wounds was in varying stages of black and purple. There were deep purple-blue lines forming under Dean's skin, as if something was passing through his veins.

"Just clean it up Sam, I'll be fine."

Soon the room was filled with the medicinal smell of antiseptic. Dean hissed as Sam cleaned the gashes. He then applied antibotic ointment and wrapped Dean's arm with gauze and tape.

Sam leaned his head against Dean's. "This scared the shit out of me."

Dean slid his hand around the back of Sam's head and pulled him into a kiss. "I'm alright Sammy."

They stood, kissing, walking slowly to the bed. Dean's towel slipped from his hips to the floor as Sam slid his hands over his ass.

Dean was undoing Sam's jeans, pusing them down his body - his fingers petting his growing erection.

Soon, they were on the bed, kissing, sucking and exploring each others mouths as if it were the first time.

Skin on skin, slick with sweat, sliding against each other. "Want you" Sam moaned. "Inside me."

Dean pushed Sam onto his stomach and slid down. He pressed his fingers between Sam's muscular ass, slowly circling his entrance. Sam moaned, pushing back against his brothers hand.

Dean pushed his tongue against Sam's hole.

"God Dean, please...I need to feel you."

Dean did not need another invitation, he guided himself inside. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, pulling him to his knees as he started to slide in and out of him.

Dean kept one arm around his brothers waist, the other stroking Sam's back. As Dean started to feel his climax build, his hand slid from Sam's waist to his leaking cock. Dean started to pump his brothers dick, hard and fast.

Sam was yelling Dean's name as he came, collapsing onto his stomach.

Dean came soon after, telling Sam how beautiful he was and how much he loved him.

XXXX

Dean rolled over to shield his eyes from the sun blaring through the window. He wrapped his arms tightly around his bedmate. "It's to early" he moaned.

"At least you don't have to go to work today" an unfamilar female voice replied.

Dean jumped, his back slamming into the headboard eyes staring into the face of a woman. A woman that he didn't know.

"What the fuck?" he asked confused. Dean glanced around an unfamilar room. He was in a bedroom, not a motel.

"Where's Sam?" he asked her.

"He's probably at home baby" she said reaching out to touch his face.

Dean smacked her hand away. "Look lady, I don't know who the fuck you are, or how I got here - but you better start explaining **right now**!"

"Oh God - not again" the woman replied, her eyes filling with tears.

The bedroom door burst and two small boys ran in, jumping on the bed. "Daddy!!" they cried in unison, wrapping their arms around Dean.


	2. Into The AU

"Boys, give daddy some room ok? Go downstairs and watch cartoons."

"But mommy.." one of the children replied.

"DJ - go on. Alright?"

DJ frowned and pouted, but scooted off the bed following his brother out of the room.

The lady walked over and slammed the bedroom door. "Did you stop taking your medicine? Dean, I can't do this again!"

Dean just sat on the bed staring at her. "Where's Sam?" he asked hotly.

The woman sighed looking up at the ceiling shaking her head.

"What is it this time Dean? More demon hunting? You and Sam, a couple - what?" she yelled.

There was a knock at the bedroom door. And then it opened. Mary stuck her head through the door.

"Um, guys, you're scaring the boys. You want to keep it down?"

Dean rolled to the other side of the bed and got to his feet. "What the fuck is going on?" he yelled, his eyes wide, pooling with tears looking at his mother.

"Dean?" Mary said stepping toward him.

"Get the fuck away from me!"

Mary looked at the woman. "Alexis, when did this start?"

"When he woke up." she answered, crying.

Mary went around the bed toward Dean, he stepped up and ran across the bed to get away from her. Dean threw the door open and slammed into his fathers chest.

"Whoa buddy, where you going?"

Dean darted around John and down the stairs. He rounded the corner, opened the front door and there stood Sam. Dean fell into Sam's arms, his legs giving out, he and Sam falling to the ground.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"I don't know Sammy. Something is fucked up. I don't know what is going on. You gotta help me."

Sam looked up as Mary, John and Alexis came to the front door.

"It's happening again." Alexis said.

Sam motined them to all go away, and he nodded Jessica to go inside. She was cradling a newborn.

Sam got to his feet, pulling Dean with him.

"Come on, let's get inside. We'll go upstairs and talk, ok?"

Sam led Dean up the stairs and into his and Alexis' bedroom and sat Dean down on the bed.

Sam went into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. The shelf was lined with pill bottles. He picked out several, and opened three, pouring a pill from each into his hand. He filled a glass with water and walked back to his brother.

"Here, take these" he said holding his hand out to Dean.

"What is it?"

"It's your medicine, Dean. You're supposed to take it everyday. How long have you been off of it?"

"What kind of pills are they Sam?"

Sam sighed. "Librium, haldol and seroquel. It's to control visual and auditory hallucinations."

"You mean antipsychotics?"

"Take your medicine Dean."

Dean smacked Sam's hand knocking the pills to the floor.

"God damn it Dean! You're taking this shit if I have to sit on you and cram them down you throat!" Sam yelled, bending over and picking the pills off of the floor.

"I'm not taking that shit Sam."

"Dean, listen to me. You went off your medication, you're confused. You're convinced you live in a world where demons killed our family, where we hunt them. Where you and I are...a couple. I mean come on Dean, we're brothers. That would never happen."

Dean was shaking his head.

"Dean, that other world, it doesn't exist."

"You're wrong Sam. This is fucked up, this world isn't real."

Sam sat down beside Dean. "Look man, what is easier to believe? Mom, Dad and Jess are alive and well - or they were killed by some demon? Think about it." he finished placing his hand on the back of Dean's neck. "Here" Sam held out his hand with the pills. "Please take these. You trust me don't you?"

Dean took them from Sam, popped the pills in his mouth and drank down the water.

"Thank you. Now, I want you to lay down for a while. Get some rest. You'll feel better in a little bit.

XXXX

Dean woke, looked at the clock. He had been asleep for four hours. He got up from the bed and made his way downstairs, pausing when he heard Sam's voice.

"Look Alexis, nobody is blaming you. All we mean is that you have to be more diligent with making sure Dean is taking his medication."

"That's blaming me Sam."

"No, I'm not."

Dean's head snapped up when Jessica came out of the kitchen and into the hall with a baby bottle in her hand.

"Hi" she smiled "are you feeling better?"

Dean shrugged. Jess smiled at him again. "Everything will be ok." she said, placing her hand on the side of Dean's face.

"How long have you and Sam been married?"

"A year, yesterday" she grinned.

A baby started crying.

"Hey - hey, what's all the fuss about?" they heard Sam say.

"He'll be wanting his bottle" she pointed into the living room.

"You have a baby?"

"Yeah, he's three weeks old. His name is Christian."

Dean laughed "you guys sure didn't waste any time."

"Well, neither did you!" she said shoving Dean. "DJ and Johnny are five - you and Lexy have only been married barely six years."

"Jess..." Sam called.

"Oh.." she gasped, heading to the living room.

Sam was sitting in an overstuffed chair, holding the baby. Jessica handed him the bottle.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Sam asked Dean as he walked into the room.

"Confused" he answered truthfully.

Alexis walked over, wrapping her arms around Dean. "I love you" she said pulling back and cupping his face. "We'll get through this, ok?" and she kissed him, but Dean pulled back from her.

"Sorry" he said, seeing the hurt filled look on her face.

"It's ok" she lied. "I understand."

"Where are your kids?"

Alexis looked into Dean's eyes "**_Our_** kids are with your parents for a few days. They don't need to be around this."

"Yeah" Dean said "that's good. I don't want to scare them."

Sam stood, "hey Dean, you wanna hold him?"

Dean shook his head. "I feel a little off from the drugs. Don't think it'd be a good idea."

Sam handed the baby to Jess and kissed her. "We're gonna go for a walk, ok?"

They walked in silence for almost ten minutes.

"So you wanna talk about it?"

"No, not really."

"Come on Dean."

"I said no Sam."

"Do you remember anything about your life here Dean?" Sam asked, glancing over at his brother.

Dean shook his head. "Nothing."

"Not even your kids?"

"NO! I don't know them, or Alexis. Just you, and Dad. I don't know Mom, she died when I was four."

"She's not dead Dean."

"She is to me Sam" Dean snapped rather heatedly. "I'm telling you Sammy..I don't belong here."

"Look, I'm going to call your doctor tomorrow, see if we can get you back into treatment."

"Treatment?" Dean scoffed. "You're putting me in an institution?"

"It's not an institution Dean. It's a treatment center. It helped you last time."

"Last time?? I've never been here before."

Sam sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm not going into a nuthouse."

"Dean, you need help. You have no memory of your past, your children..your wife, don't you want help?"

"No, I don't. I just want to go home."

"You are home Dean."

Dean scoffed again. "Are you listening to me Sam?" he yelled. "I don't belong here, this isn't home. This isn't my life!"

Sam stopped walking and grabbed Dean's arm. "Dean, we had this conversation five years ago. Almost the same exact conversation! You babbled on and on about demons, spirits, poltergiests, all of this crazy shit for over two weeks. We got you into a treatment center, and one day reality snapped back to you and all this nonsense disappeared. We can help you again Dean, if you let us."

"This happened five years ago?" Dean asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah Dean. It kind of sticks with you when someone you love...has a problem."

"Where you at Stanford?"

Sam laughed. "Well, at least something is coming back."

Dean glared at him. "Let's go back to the house Sam. I'm tired, ok?"

XXXX

Sam stretched out on the bed, yawning. He rolled over wrapping his arms around Dean. "Morning sunshine!" he whispered in his ear.

Dean bounded out of the bed, falling on the floor.

"What the fuck's going on?" he asked.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam asked pulling the sheets back and standing up.

Dean's eyes grew wide, shocked to see his brother completely naked, looking down at himself seeing that he, too, was naked.

"Oh my GOD!" Dean slurred.

"Dean what's wrong with you?"

"What the fuck were we doing in bed together? Naked?"

"What?" Sam asked, confused, his brow wrinkled.

"Where's Alexis? And Jessica?"


	3. Ripped Away

"Jessica?" Sam asked, "Dean are you ok?"

"Do I _look_ ok? Where's my wife, my kids?"

Sam looked at Dean, his brow wrinkled, worry etched on his face. "Your wife, kids? What are you talking about Dean?"

"I don't know what is going on, but I want to know where they are **NOW**!"

Sam picked out some sweats from his bag and stepped into them, walked over to Dean's bag and tossed him some jogging pants, and sat down at the small table.

Dean got to his feet and pulled them on, then sat down at the table.

"Dude, what's the last thing you remember?" Sam asked him.

"I was out of town for my job. I work construction. I moved a wooden platform and I got bitten by a spider. The doc said it was a black widow. Made me sick as hell. Kept me in there for hours. I ended up sneaking out and drove home. I got undress, crawled into bed, made love to my wife and woke up here with you."

"Dude, I think that swamp demon's poison scrambled your brains."

Dean cocked his head "Swamp demon? What the fuck are you talking about, swamp demon." he said sarcastically.

Sam laughed, "Oh, this is just great!"

"What?" Dean asked hatefully.

"You're convinced you're married and have kids. I mean come on Dean, we've been hunters our whole lives except for me the short time I was at Stanford. We've been looking for the demon that killed mom for 23 years, it killed Jess, now Dad.."

"Jess? Mom and Dad? Sam, what the hell are you talking about? They're fine. You and Jess just had a baby. He's three weeks old. Mom and Dad are great."

They stared at each other.

"This isn't happening" Dean said shaking his head. "I mean, I have been taking my med's, I haven't missed a day in years. What the fuck is going on?"

"Med's?" Sam asked perplexed.

Dean looked at him, "Yeah, med's."

"What medications are you taking?"

"Librium, haldol and seroquel they're.."

"Antipsychotics" Sam finished.

"Yeah, for hallucinations."

"Why would you think you were taking drugs like that Dean?"

"Five years ago, apparently I went into some psychosis, thinking I was a demon hunter, that you and I had a relationship. I don't remember any of it. All I know is that I woke up in a nuthouse, no memory of anything that my wife told me I did the previous two weeks."

"Yeah, well a nuthouse sounds like a good idea, you need help bro!"

"Tell me about it."

Sam's cell rang. He flipped it over and smiled at the name on the caller ID.

"Hi Missouri."

"Don't you 'Hi Missouri' me Samuel Winchester. You quit trying to make that boy think he's crazy and get your butt to Lawrence!"

Sam was speechless.

"Boy, don't make me get a switch after you. Get your butt up, and get on the road now! You hear me?"

"Uh, yes ma'am" Sam said.

"Good boy" she said and hung up the phone.

"Ok, looks like we're going to Lawrence." Sam told Dean.

"Going to? We're _in_ Lawrence."

"No Dean, we're in Mississippi."

"Mississippi?" he asked confused.

Sam nodded.

"Look, I just want to go home. I want my wife. I miss my kids. I just want to go home." Dean said, unsucessfully trying to blink back tears.

"Hey" Sam said reaching out touching his face. Sam's thumb lightly swept across the soft skin under Dean's eye, wiping away a tear. "I'm here Dean, and I'll do everything in my power to help you."

Dean leaned his head into the gentle caress.

Sam wanted so much to hold him, kiss him. Tell him everything was going to be alright, but he wasn't convinced himself.

Dean reached up and pulled Sam's hand away, and that's when Sam noticed...Dean's left arm was free of the long deep gashes the swamp demon had left. But what was there was a large purple blueish knot, with two small puncture wounds in the center.

XXXX

Sam and Dean walked into the house. Sam closing the door behind them.

Alexis came into the hallway. Dean looked at her. She sure was beautiful. About 5'11'', long brown hair, blue eyes, nice - hell, beautiful body...if Dean wasn't so madly in love with Sam, he's sure that he would have nailed her.

"Look, I'm tired. I'm gonna go lay down. The drugs, ya know?"

Alexis gave a weak smile. "Ok."

"Um, is there an extra bedroom that I can sleep in?" he asked her.

Alexis looked at the floor as the tears fell down her face.

"I'm sorry, it just wouldn't feel right.." Dean started.

"You can sleep in our bedroom, I'll take the extra room."

Dean nodded, turned and went up the stairs.


	4. Help, I Need Somebody, Help

Dean walked into the bedroom and shut the door. He sat on the edge of the bed, elbows perched on his knees.

"What the fuck am I gonna do?" he asked himself. Then realizing he said that outloud, he figured it would be better if all these people didn't hear him talking to himself.

Then it hit him. Missouri! Surely Missouri existed in this world too. But what if she wasn't a psychic in this world?

Dean decided it didn't matter, first he'd go there and see if she had her abilities in this world, if she did, maybe she could help. If she didn't, no big loss, it would just be another person that thought he was crazy.

Dean opened the closet and found a large black gym bag. He pulled down several pairs of jeans and walked back to the bed and shoved them in the bag. He went through the dresser finding socks and boxers adding them to the bag as well. What he didn't find was t-shirts.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he said when he closed the final drawer. Resigned to wearing button downs and polo type shirts, he pulled a few off of hangers.

He placed pillows under the covers to look as if he were laying in bed asleep and he opened the door and listened for voices. Not hearing any, he crept downstairs and quietly went out the front door.

When Dean reached a gas station, he looked up Missouri. She did exist in this world, in the exact same house as his world.

Dean looked up a cab company and gave one a call. Missouri's house was too far to walk to.

Dean cautiously walked up the steps of Missouri's home, looking over his shoulder making sure he wasn't followed.

He knocked on the door. When she opened it, she frowned at him and cocked her head. "Boy, what are you doing here? You are in the wrong space and time. You don't belong here, you know that, right?"

Dean sighed hard, and fell against the door frame. "Thank God!"

"Come on in here boy!" and she yanked him through the door.

"Do you know me? I mean, do you know who I am?"

"No, just because I'm a psychic don't mean I can pull facts out of the air!"

Dean laughed. "Oh, it's so good to see you!" And he hugged her.

"Oh, ok." she said, hugging him back.

Dean and Missouri sat down and Dean filled her in on his life, how he knew her and how their lives had crossed in his world.

"So, you're telling me that they said this all happened five years ago too?"

"Yes ma'am."

"But you don't recall it?"

"No."

"Ok, I'm guessing that maybe your displacement in time happened from the gashes from the...swamp thing."

"Demon."

"Yes, demon. Did anything happen to you five years ago? Something that could have put you in an altered state of mind, or.."

"Oh my God.." Dean shook his head. "Could it be that simple?" he asked.

"Fill me in baby."

"Five years ago, Sam - he's my brother, but we are also.."

"Lovers?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "I'm not ashamed, I just don't know how people will accept it."

"If two people can find true love in this world, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks baby, you remember that!" she smiled and tweaked his chin.

Dean nodded again. "Yes ma'am. Well, five years ago Sam left me to go to college. He broke it off, saying he wanted a normal life away from hunting, away from the madness that our lives had become. And I could choose to walk away from that life too, but I couldn't. So he left me. I was devastated. I couldn't function. Sam was my world, he was my everything. One night, I'd had enough. I went out and got drunker than hell. I hooked up with this guy. We went back to his place, I ended up doing a lot of drugs. I O.D'ed. I was in a coma for two weeks."

Dean looked down at the floor. His eyes filled with tears. "I wasn't trying to kill myself, I just didn't want to feel anymore, and the more drugs I did, the less I cared."

"Well baby, I'd say that at the same time these things happened to you, something happened to the Dean of this world that somehow caused you two to switch places."

"But Dad never said that I freaked out or anything, I mean you know, it would have really been him, but Dad never said that I lost it and started talking about a wife and..."

"But if this Dean switched places with you, your body was in a coma."

Dean sank down in the chair, "I'm getting a headache."

Missouri laughed. "It's a little hard to grasp!"

"If we switched places, why don't I remember it?"

Missouri shrugged, "I don't know."

"Do you think you can help me get back?"

"I'll do what I can, baby. Whatever I can to help you."

"Well if I know Sammy like I think I know Sammy, and the other Dean is with him - they're on their way to see the other you."

XXXX

Sam looked over at Dean, he was asleep, his head leaning against the window of the Impala. He'd been asleep for nearly six hours.

Sam's mind wandered. What did Missouri mean by 'quit trying to make that boy think he's crazy'. Dean clearly wasn't himself, and Sam was scared. He was scared to death. 


	5. On The Way Home

It had taken Sam three days to drive to Missouri's. He sighed with relief when he pulled up in front of her house.

"So you really think she can help me?" Dean asked.

"If anybody can, it's Missouri."

They walked up to her house side by side, Missouri opening the door before they were even on the porch.

Sam smiled at her.

"Hi baby," she said to Sam holding her arms open. Sam hugged her.

"It's good to see you," he told her.

Dean was standing behind Sam. Missouri smiled at him.

"Hi Dean. I'm Missouri, it's nice to meet you." and she shook his hand.

"Y'all come on in. I've got dinner ready. Y'all hungry?"

"Yes ma'am," Dean told her. "I'm always hungry."

"It's nice to _meet_ you?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Missouri whacked him upside his head as he walked by.

"Oww!" Sam whined as he rubbed his head and pouted.

"So," Sam piled a large amount of mashed potatoes on his plate then passed the bowl to Dean. "What's wrong with him? He got some kind of f-ed up amnesia or something?"

Missouri's eyes narrowed. "Sam, I will bend you over my knee young man, you hear me? You watch your mouth in my house!"

"I didn't say it!"

"You might as well have!"

"I'll remember that next time."

Missouri picked up a wooden spoon and pointed it at him. Sam laughed.

"To not say it, or imply it!" he giggled.

"That's not what you meant, and you know it!"

She sat the spoon down and handed the plate of meatloaf over to him. Sam tilted his eyes through his bangs over at Dean who returned a grin. Sam piled three pieces of meatloaf on his plate then passed it to Dean, then topped everything with gravy.

"Missouri, do you really think you can help me? Help me get back to my family?"

"First we need to figure out how you got here."

Sam stared from Dean to Missouri.

"How he got here? Are you saying he's not Dean? I mean, my Dean? He really isn't..."

Missouri smiled at him. "Sam, I know it doesn't make any sense and you're confused. But you can trust me. This is not your Dean. The Dean of this world. He is, in every sense your brother, but he is from a different timeline, an alternate timeline."

"How is that possible?"

Missouri laughed. "Sam, bless you baby, how is it different from what you face everyday?"

Sam gaped at her.

"Dean tell me about your life." Missouri told him.

So Dean filled her in on everything, from his wife and children, to how his father and mother were alive. He told her about Sam, Jess and the baby, and then he began to tell her about his medications, the anti psychotic drugs that he took. And his time in the mental institution.

"Oh my!" she frowned covering her mouth.

"What?" Sam and Dean asked together.

Missouri looked at Sam.

"Oh Sam...I can't..."

"Missouri, if you know something, something that might help, please. You have to tell me."

Missouri closed her eyes. "Forgive me." she whispered, and she told Sam everything.

"Dean tried to kill himself five years ago when I left?" Sam asked, tears falling down his face.

Missouri shook her head. "No, baby, Dean says no. We have no choice but to believe him. He says that he was trying to make the pain go away, not die."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Sam asked wiping his eyes.

"He was afraid that you would feel like it was your fault. He made some stupid, stupid choices Sam. But he never wanted you to blame yourself. He just didn't want you to know."

"It was my fault. He almost died because I left him."

"Sam, I don't mean to sound so harsh and uncaring, but you need to find some other time to deal with this issue. Right now we need to figure out how to get Dean back and get him home. Now then, we know what happened to my boy, but what happened to you?"

"Me?" Dean asked.

"Well, think about it. Your family told you that you said you and Sam were lovers, and hunters. Mary was dead. Dean, you two had to have switched places then too."

"Well nothing happened to me. I mean no sickness, no car wreck, nothing drastic, ya know?"

"Nothing at all?" Sam asked him.

"Well.." Dean started, then looked down leaning his lips against his fist.

"What?" Missouri asked rubbing his back. "It's ok, you can trust us."

"I, uh.." Dean looked away from them both, "Started feeling trapped, overwhelmed in my life. I was newly married, working a job I hated. I had a mortgage, car payments.. my wife was talking kids. I just freaked out. Ya know? Wishing for a way out. Wanting a different life."

Sam laughed. "Well, you almost got it."

"Why don't I remember anything?"

"Dean, our Dean was in a coma. You weren't awake."

"I need a drink!" Dean moaned.

"Yeah, me too." Sam agreed.

"Well, I'm going to be up all night reading and doing research. Why don't y'all go somewhere and grap a few?"

"Naw, I'll go grap us a six pack and come back here." Sam told her.

"Dude, I so need something stronger that beer."

Three hours later Dean was sitting perched forward, elbows on knees, juice glass half full of scotch listening to Sam tell the story of the time he and Dean took on this werewolf in Taos.

"It was this blig, bl..fuck! BIG fucker." Sam said drunkenly "It was the bliggest one I ever seed. Smelled too. Fucker had me cornered."

"You scared?"

Sam scoffed. "No, not really."

"I'da pissed my pants!" Dean laughed.

"Naw, I knew Dean would save me. He always does. He came around the corner, blew the fucker away. And that's when I knew."

"That you were still in love with him?"

"Oh, no, I never stopped loving him. It's when I knew we'd be together again."

Sam reached over to the bottle and filled his glass and drank half of it down without taking a breath.

"Uhhh," he shivered. "That's good."

Dean laughed at him. "Fill me up little brother." he told him holding out his glass. Sam poured his glass full.

They toasted each other and emptied their glasses.

Sam leaned his head back against the chair, and passed out. Dean stretched out on the couch, passing out soon after.

"Ok boys, I think I might have found something.." Missouri said entering the living room.

"Hmmpph!" she grunted shaking her head and sitting down her book she was carrying. "I guess they think I'm a babysitter," she grumbled pulling a few blankets from the closet and making her way back over to the couch.

She spread a blanket over Dean and pulled the empty glass from his hand, putting it on the table.

She spread the other blanket over Sam, picking his glass up off of the floor.

She turned off the lights, picked up her book and headed upstairs.

XXXX

Dean was laying on his stomach watching TV, well channel surfing. He paused a moment on Survivor, and clicked the TV off. "Fucking reality TV shit."

Missouri knocked on his door.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, I brought you up a snack since you wouldn't eat any dinner."

"Yeah, well, I didn't have much of an appetite when I found out my fucking so called "family" put out a missing person's alert on me stating I was dangerous."

"Don't you worry about a thing baby. I'll go to jail before I let them take you."

Dean smiled at her. "It's been a long time since I've had a woman in my life that was like..um, well, like a.."

Missouri placed her hand on the side of Dean's face. "If I would have ever had children, I would have wanted him to be like you."

Dean sat up and hugged her.

"I have some good news for you baby.."

Previous


	6. Here A Dean, There A Dean

"Good news?" Dean beamed. "You found a way to send me home?"

"I believe so" she smiled. "It involves opening up a portal between both worlds."

"Between both worlds?"

Missouri nodded.

"How are we going to get them to open it on their side?"

"Well that all relies on you."

"Me?"

"Mmm-hm," she nodded.

"Why me?"

"Because I think you have a better chance of connecting with Sam than.."

"Than what? With you being a psychic in both worlds, I think you could contact yourself better! I don't want to screw this up!"

"You won't. It's more like you'll be visiting him in an out of body experiance."

"I don't know how to astral project!" Dean exclaimed.

"You don't have to. There is an elixir in this book that I'll make that will put you on the path. And with Sam being psychic, he will be able to hear you. Just tell him what book and what page, and that we are doing it tomorrow at midnight."

Dean sighed, but nodded.

"So, what do I do?" Dean asked her sitting down on the bed.

"I want you to concentrate on Sam. Your Sam. Seek him out. Want him, long for him."

"Hee!" Dean laughed.

"Dean Winchester, don't make me whup up on you boy! Now you know what I meant!"

Dean smirked at her. "Sorry, I'm just a little horny. Been a while."

"Now then, like I said, seek him out. Concentrate on finding Sam when you drink this, it should pull you right to him."

"How long will I be there with him?"

"I don't know. That's why it's important you don't waste any time when you get there, you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am," he smiled.

Dean took the elixir and drank it back. "Jesus christ, that tastes like cat piss smells!"

Missouri giggled. "That doesn't surprise me after everything that went in there."

"How long before it takes effect?"

"Shhh, lay down and close your eyes. Think about Sam."

Dean did as requested, and he settled his mind on Sam. He relaxed his body, started feeling like he was floating. He slowly opened his eyes and grinned at what he saw. He was looking down at Missouri sitting beside him, running her fingers through his hair saying "Relax, concentrate on Sam."

And then Dean felt a yank, almost like some sort of force pulling him.

He was suddenly swept away, lights flashing and blaring past his eyes. His world was spinning, and then suddenly it stopped. He was standing in the same livingroom he had spent the last four days in, but he was staring down at himself, asleep on the couch. He heard a snore come from behind him and spun around.

"Sammy!" he said breathlessly, walking over to him. He reached out his ghostly like hand and lightly stroked his face. "Sammy, wake up."

Sam stirred, turned his head slightly and moaned. Dean smiled wickedly, then kneeled before his brother.

Dean slid his hands slowly up Sam's thighs. Another moan escaped Sam's lips. Dean smiled. Sam had repeatedly threatened to use his telekenisis on Dean and screw brains out. Now the tables were turned and Sam was about the one to get the supernatural fuck.

Dean pressed his hand against Sam's crotch and stroked him slowly.

"Dean," Sam moaned.

Dean smiled. "Good boy Sammy."

Sam spread his legs and moaned loudly.

Dean laughed. "Christ, wake up the house why don't you?"

Dean thought that since he could touch Sam, it made sense that he should be able to undress him. So he reached out and popped the button on Sam's jeans and slowly slid the zipper down. Dean pulled on his jeans enough to free his bulging erection. "Going commando? I guess you haven't stopped to do laundry in a few days there baby," Dean teased as he slid the back of his fingers along Sam's leaking cock.

"Oh God , Dean!" Sam moaned. "Need you.." he breathed hard.

Dean slid his mouth slowly down Sam's thick cock, sucking all the way to the base, held there and swallowed. Slid slowly up and slid his tongue along the slit. Sam bucked into his mouth as his body shook and he moaned reaching out for his lover, but finding no one. Dean rolled his tongue around the head of Sam's cock and he came with a loud resounding yell that caused the other Dean to fall off of the couch and Missouri to come running down the stairs with a shotgun.

Sam was rolling around on the floor tangled in the blanket and his jeans, which were down around his ass.

"The fucking hell?" he growled getting to his knees tucking his dick into his pants turning away from Missouri.

"Samuel Winchester! What in the HELL are you doing in my livingroom?"

"I think he was jacking off" the other Dean said.

"Naw, he was getting an astral blow job, from the invisible man," Dean laughed leaning down in Missouri's ear.

She slowly turned toward the voice.

"Do you think you're cute? Boy when I get my hands on you, I'm washing your mouth out with soap!"

"Oh shit!! I forgot that you'd be able to hear me too!" Dean laughed.

"Mmm-hmm"

"Dean??" Sam said.

"Oh," Dean felt that tingle down in his stomach. That pull. "Oh no. Missouri, your books, you need to get to your books! Page 874 in Windows to other Worlds. We're doing it tomorrow at midnight!"

And then he was gone.

Dean's world was spinning again.

But something was wrong, he felt sick.

Dean tried to open his eyes, they were heavy, he was drowsy. He went to rub his face but something was holding his arm.

"What the fuck" Dean turned his head to see that he was in restraints laying flat on his back, in a room he didn't recognize. "HEY!" he screamed, as he begun to struggle at his bonds.

Alexis looked over at Sam. "He'll never forgive us for this."

"Of course he will, he knows deep down that we love him and are only trying to help him."

They were looking in at Dean through a two way mirror, as he continued to struggle and scream, strapped to a bed.

Missouri hadn't been arrested, she was only questioned buy the police as to why Dean was there and how she knew him.

She simply used the excuse that she gave him readings, and that he showed up needing a place to stay and since he was a regular, she let him. She and Dean had agreed on this in order to keep her out of jail in anything like this happened.

So now that all the cops were gone, she pulled out her little address/phone book and called upon her very good friend, Earl Sandaman.

Dean could feel the blood running down his wrists, dripping onto the bed, but that was not detering his efforts. He had his left hand about half way through the restraint and he wasn't going to stop until he either got caught or he got free. Even when the pain of the leather bindings digging into his flesh drew tears to his eyes.

He heard the latch on his door open.

"Fuck!" he muttered.

A tall black man around fifty came through the door. His eyes were automatically drawn to Dean's wrists.

"Oh boy, Missouri's gonna kill me when she sees your wrists!"

Dean lifted his head. "What?"

Earl walked over and he began to unbuckle Dean's restraints.

"My name is Earl, I'm here to help you. But first, we're gonna get you cleaned up. Can't let these get infected."

The door swung open. A nurse walked in. "Dr. Sandaman, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking this man to the infirmary. Look at his wrists! I was making rounds, and I glanced in the window and saw him bleeding."

"Dr, I don't think you should be.."

"Excuse me _nurse_,I'll be in the infirmary with the patient. Come on son."

Earl led Dean into a room, having him hop up on the examination table. He cleaned and bandaged his wounds, then gave him the change of clothes Missouri had sent for him, and then handed him the keys to his car.

"Now then, go down the hall to your left and keep going to the end of the hall, it will lead you to the parking lot. My car is the Lincoln Navigator. Drive to the airport, leave my car there. Missouri will be waiting for you."

"You could lose your job," Dean told him.

Earl picked up a glass jar and handed it to Dean, turning his back on him. "No I won't."

Dean hit him with the jar after a quick thank you.

He opened the door and looked down the hall, seeing no one. He slowly began walking toward the exit door.

A nurse walked past him and Dean smiled at her. She looked at him frowning.

Dean looked back as he passed her. She went into the room where Earl was.

"Security!" she yelled.

Dean, of course, started running.

"Stop!" the nurse yelled at him.

_'Yeah, I'll stop running about the time you get a face lift'_ he thought.

Dean ran through the doors and out into the evening air.

He headed for the Navigator just as security guards burst through the doors.

Dean reached the vehicle just as one of the guards grabbed him by the arm. Dean hit him with his elbow and the man fell to the ground.

Dean got into the car and sped out of the lot.

"So now what?" Dean asked getting into Missouri's car.

"Well, we can't go back to my house, that's the first place they'll look when they realize you've escaped."

"What the fuck happened?"

"You had just fallen asleep when the police were banging on my door. They had a search warrant stating you were seen at my house.. They found you and took you. There was nothing that I could do. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, don't apologize." he smiled, and then asked her "So where are we going now?"

"My lake house. It's secluded, and it's not in my name, so the chance that we can be tracked down there is pretty slim."

"Won't Sam and everybody else need to be at the same location for the portal to work?"

"Yes, they do. Let's hope I own the cabin in your world. We have four hours to get word to them so they can get to the same location."

Dean sighed "Oh, this has to work, I can't spend the rest of my life in a fuckin nut house."

"I know baby. Now listen, when we get to the lakehouse, we need to get word to them. I made another elixir, are you up for another trip?"

Dean nodded.

"No fooling around this time though, alright?"

XXXX

Sam looked up at Missouri. "So do you think this spell will work?"

"Yes. I don't see why not. It's better than the one that I found. It's pretty simple to open a portal. As long as it's opened on both sides, everything should be fine."

Sam shivered, and looked up. "Dean?"

"He's laying down," Missouri told him.

"No," Sam said shaking his head. "My Dean, he's here again. I can feel his presence."

"Sammy?" Dean grinned "Can you hear me?"

Sam inhaled deeply "It's good to hear your voice..I've missed you."

Dean reached out and ran the back of his fingers down the side of Sam's face.

"I've missed you too, baby." he said softly. "Missouri," Dean said turning toward her. "Do you have a lakehouse?"

"Yes, why?"

"On Lakeridge Rd?" he asked.

She nodded.

"That's where you need to go for the switch. We've had some bad luck.. and needed to change locations. We're still doing it at midnight."

"Ok," she smiled. "We'll leave right away."

Dean turned back toward Sam. "I'll see you soon Sammy. I'll see you soon."


	7. And He Stepped Into The Light

Sam woke Dean, and all three made their way to the Impala for the trip to Missouri's lake house. No one bothered to pack, figuring they wouldn't be staying once the switch was made. All Missouri brought was her book, Windows to Other Worlds, and her purse. Dean had nothing to bring, Sam left everything at Missouri's.

It didn't take long to get to the lake house, which left time to spare. Enough time to drive Sam mad. He began to pace.

Dean looked up at him. "Sam, sit down, you're gonna wear a groove in the floor!"

"I just want this over. I'm nervous as hell. Dean said they had some bad luck. I wonder what he meant."

Dean laughed. "It's hard telling. Probably my family. Alexis gets pretty freaked whenever anyone brings up five years ago, ya know? She won't talk about it."

"Sounds like Dean. I know he won't talk to me about when I left for college and he overdosed. But I need to. He's so goddamed stubborn."

Dean nodded. "We have that in common."

Sam laughed, "I love him, with all my heart. But sometimes I just want to strangle him, or beat the shit out of him for it."

"When did you know you were in love with him?"

Sam looked over at him, "That's not gonna make you feel weird?"

"No. Me and Sam are not in a relationship like that. What you and Dean do has nothing to do with me and _my_ brother."

"Wow. Um, ok. I was fifteen. And Dean was on a date. I remember him coming home, a little drunk, happy as hell, talking about getting laid. I was so jealous that I couldn't see straight. I wanted to go find that bitch and kill her for touching something I felt was mine. And that's when I knew I was in love with him. It took me about four months to work up the courage to tell him the truth, tell him how I felt. But one day I just snapped and kissed him. We ended up having sex on the kitchen table." Sam laughed. "We were together for three years, no one else. Until I left him."

"Must have been a hard decision."

Sam looked away and nodded.

"I still regret the four years I lost with him, and now if this doesn't work..."

"Hey," Dean said getting up and walking to Sam's side placing his arm around his shoulder. "It's going to work. I have faith in Missouri. I know it will work."

Sam looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "I hope so. I don't think I can make it without him."

Dean leaned down and kissed Sam lightly. "I don't think he can live without you either," he said quietly resting his forehead on Sam's.

Missouri walked into the room, "Sam, it's time." 

She handed Sam a large piece of chalk and he walked over to the Northern wall and drew a pentagram. Missouri opened the book to page 874 and began reading.

At the same time Missouri and Dean stood inside the lake house in front of the pentagram on the Northern wall, book poised in Missouri's hand. She, too, had begun to read.

The door burst open behind them. Sam, Alexis, and John were standing in the doorway.

Dean spun around and cocked a sawed off shotgun. "Hi sweetheart," he said fakely. "I knew I'd be seeing you! Come in, pop some popcorn, grab a seat, enjoy the show."

Missouri didn't break her stride, she kept reading the spell.

The room was filled with a bright bluish-green light coming from the pentagram, twisting in a circluar motion, accompanied by a loud whirring sound.

John stared into the light as it stopped moving, and became more of a transparent color. "I'll be damned!" he said nudging Sam and nodding toward the light. Sam gasped as he looked up and saw Dean on the other side of the light.

"That's right, that's your brother, and your son, and your husband, and _my_ world. He's not, I'm not fucking crazy like you all think, everything I've told you about my life was the truth. Now, I'm leaving, and God help him, he's coming back here for whatever reason he would possibly want too, I don't know - but I hope I never see you people again!"

Dean took two steps back. "Except for you. Thank you." And he kissed Missour's cheek, handed her the shotgun and stepped into the light.

Dean hugged Sam and Missouri, and looked into the light. His heart pounded with excitement at the thought of seeing his wife, his children, mother, father and brother. He couldn't wait, and he stepped into the light.

"Dean?" Sam was leaning over him lightly smacking his face. "Dean, can you hear me?"

Dean slowly opened his eyes. "Shit Sam. the room is spinning," he said wearily. Sam pulled him up into his arms.

"Well, hold on to me. I'll keep you grounded."

They ended up staying the night at the lake house after all, because when Dean tried to stand, his legs gave under him. He was weak from his trip through time or space, depending on which view you chose to look at it from.

Sam fussed over him most of the next day, not letting him get out of bed except to use the bathroom. Dean bitched about it, even though deep down he really enjoyed all of Sam's attention. He had missed him terribly, even though most of the experiance was a blur. Bits and pieces of it would come into his mind, but for the most part, he couldn't remember most of his time in the other world.

Sam came into the bedroom with some food for them both, sitting the tray on the bed in front of Dean and scooting in beside him.

"Dean, I want to talk about when I left for Stanford."

Dean sighed. "Why Sam? It's in the past. I fucked up, ok? I made a mistake, it was stupid, I know. But I pulled through it, what's to talk about?"

"You almost died because of me. Because I hurt you, the guilt I feel..."

"Whoa, whoa - no way! You are NOT blaming yourself! I made the choice Sam. I chose to do those drugs, I chose to be a careless moron. I knew better, but I did it anyway. You are not blaming this on yourself, you got it?"

Sam looked at him. "If I had known, you know I would have been back here. But Dad didn't call me. Why? Why didn't he call me?"

Dean looked down at his hands. "I told him. About us."

"You did what?"

Dean smirked, "Yeah, stupid. But I was drunk Sam. I was hurting. I told him. I think he didn't call you because he knew you'd come running back."

"Who in the hell was he to make that decidion?" Sam yelled.

"Sam, you have to understand where Dad was coming from. He had been told by his drunken son that he'd been fucking his brother since he was fifteen. It's a lot to take in. He was doing what he thought was right. Don't hate him for it, alright?"

Sam shook his head. Dean reached out and pulled his chin over toward his and kissed him.

Sam pushed him away. "No, you need to rest Dean."

"No, I need you..." Dean said straddling Sam's lap, leaning down and kissing him feircely, then reaching down and slowly pulling off his sweats. Sam slid down a little on the bed, half laying, half sitting. Dean wiggled out of his boxers, spit into his hand and reached behind him slicking Sam's dick. He slowly lowered himself onto Sam's cock, leaning forward to devour his mouth once again. He sat motionless to allow his body to become adjusted to Sam's girth, before he slowly began to move.

Sam was on overload, his body was shaking, his mind was about to explode. This position, new to them, would quickly be a favorite. Sam was pushing up to meet Dean's downward thrusts, both their orgasm's building. Sam had twisted the cotton sheets in his fists and bitten his bottom lip to keep from crying out.

Dean, however, did not. As his orgasm pounded his body, every filthy word that could fall out of his mouth did.

Dean rolled off of Sam, and onto his side, pulling Sam up against his chest.

"Hey Sammy?"

"Huh?"

"You gotta try that later, fucking awesome!" Dean grinned into his neck, followed by a small bite. 


	8. The Unwanted Visitor

When Dean was honed in on leaving that crazy world behind him and getting back into the arms of the man that he loved, he didn't see anything else except for Sam's face.

Dean, from the alternate time line, too, was focused on getting back to his family. Nothing else mattered.

Sam and Alexis stood over Dean's limp form laying on the floor. "Dean?" Alexis cried, her hand caressing his face, "Sweetheart, can you hear me?"

"What the..?" Sam asked, frightened, looking at the portal that was closing before him, a thin stream of black smoke flowing from the bottom corner.

"Did you see that?" he asked her. Alexis nodded.

"What was it?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good." John said turning to Missouri.

Missouri lifted her head, a wicked smile on her face, her eyes gleeming yellow. "You have no idea!" she snarled, her teeth bared before falling to her knees, the black smoke exiting her body.

XXXX 

**ALMOST SIX MONTHS LATER**

"Hold still," Dean growled.

"Ow, Dean, that fucking hurts!"

"Oh hold still, you big baby!"

"Don't call me a baby, it's stuck in me!"

Dean laughed, wickedly. "Well, if you'd hold still, I could get it out, but you won't quit fidigiting."

"OW! GOD DAMN IT, will you just yank it out already?"

The phone rang.

"Don't answer that," Sam warned.

"It could be important." Dean mused. He picked up his cell. "Hello?"

"What in the HELL are you two doing?" Missouri asked.

"We were chasing down this vamp here in Seattle, and gorgeous here scaled a wooden fence and has one hell of a splinter in his ass." Then Dean laughed a low evil chuckle. "Why, what did you think was stuck in him?"

"Dean Winchester!!"

"Hey, hey, don't you Dean Winchester me, you're the one wanting to know what was going on!"

"Alright, I'll give you that one. Now then, can you two come home?"

"Yeah, sure. What's wrong?"

"Just get here, it's to much to explain over the phone. Now get that splinter out of my baby's butt and you two come see me, ok?"

"Yes ma'am. We'll leave in the morning.."

"I love you baby."

"Us too. See you in a few days."

Dean pushed open the door to Missouri's house, "Anybody home?"

"There's my boys!" Missouri smiled walking toward them, hugging them both. "How's your butt?" she asked Sam swatting him on the ass as he walked by.

Dean laughed, Sam punched him in the arm. "Asshole.."

"I cooked some beef stew, y'all hungry?"

Sam and Dean were both already heading for the table, Missouri to the kitchen.

"Sam?" Missouri called out, "Can you get the dishes and the bread?"

Sam trotted off to the kitchen to help her.

Halfway through dinner, Dean finally asked the burning question.

"So, what's this all about?"

Missouri sat her fork on her plate and wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"I was contacted three nights ago."

"By who?" Sam asked.

"By me, the me from the other world you were in six months ago. Something is wrong in their world, very wrong."

"What?" both boys asked together.

"Something came through the portal when we made the switch with you two. Something that I think you both are familar with."

"The demon," Dean said. "The demon slipped through to their world, didn't it?"

Missouri nodded.

"It already killed Sam's wife, their Mother and Father. It's come for Dean's wife and children but they managed to fend it off before it got the kids. They need your help boys. They are totally unprepared for this."

Dean sighed, "It killed them all? When?"

"According to what I was told, it killed Jessica when their son turned six months old, three weeks ago. On the ceiling, just like your Jessica and Mother. It killed Mary and John five nights ago and came for Dean's wife and son's the night before I called you."

"We have to help them Dean, we can't let those kids die."

Dean sighed, "I know, Sammy. I know we do."

XXXX

Dean walked into Sam's house, "Sam?" he called out, cautiously walking forward. "You home?"

Dean leaned over the edge of the sofa, seeing Sam passed out, an empty bottle of Cuervo laying on the floor beneath the hand that was hanging off the edge.

Dean pulled the afgan from the back of the sofa and covered Sam's limp form. They'd both lost their wives only weeks/days ago, their mother, father, and now his son was in hiding with Dean's sons. Dean nor Sam neither one knew their location just in case the demon possessed one of them.

Dean carded his fingers through Sam's hair. "We'll get through this little brother, together." Dean leaned down and kissed Sam's forehead, closing his eyes wishing he could ease some of Sam's pain.

XXXX

Sam and Dean prepared for their trip thorough the portal, filling two duffle bags with guns, John's journal, holy water and any other weaponry they could possibly need. Two other duffle's were filled with clothing and other essentials. Missouri was in her library contacting her counterpart in the other world.

"Ok," Missouri said, walking into the room. "We're going to do this at 9 o'clock. You two ready?"

Dean zipped his bag, looked up and said, "Oh yeah, we're ready." 


	9. Sam and Dean and Sam and Dean

Missouri stood before the pentagram on her wall and began to read.

"Ready Sammy?" Dean asked, his voice raspy.

"Yep."

"Alright, hang on, it's a rough trip."

The portal flashed it's bluish-green color, the boys could see Missouri standing and waiting for them on the other side.

Duffles in hand, they stepped through the portal together.

Dean stumbled and fell to his knees feeling lightheaded but didn't go unconscious upon his arrival, though he was obviously shaken and disoriented.

"SAM!" he called out loudly, crawling to his limp form on the floor. Dean ran the back of his hand along Sam's face.

"Sammy? Come on, wake up for me baby."

Sam blinked hie eyes, "FUCK," he moaned, "I think I'm gonna puke."

Dean sat down, pulling Sam against his chest. "I got ya. It'll pass in a few minutes."

"Hi boys, you alright?"

Dean nodded. Missouri offered her hand to Sam. Dean stood and also helped pull him to his feet.

Sam wobbled slightly. "Whoa, I haven't felt this messed up since the night you got me drunk on that cheap ass whiskey back in New Orleans."

Dean smiled and kissed his forehead. "That was a fun night!"

"What? You taking advantage of your sweet and innocent drunken brother, or me throwing up on you?"

"Sweet and innocent?" Dean snorted.

"Come on over here, and sit down." Missouri led Sam to the sofa.

Dean sat down beside him and slid his hand on the inside of Sam's thigh. "You ok baby?"

Sam slid his hand across Dean's and threaded his fingers into his. "Yeah, I'm just dizzy."

"Well, you boys are gonna stay here with me, so why don't I show you to your room."

They followed Missouri upstairs.

"Here you go," she said. "You two get settled in and come on down for some pie, ok?"

Sam sat at the kitchen table and started on his second peice of apple pie.

"You sure you don't want any?" Missouri asked Dean.

"No thanks, I haven't really had the taste for apples in quite a while."

Sam laughed. Dean shot him a shut up glare.

"You two should take it easy tonight and get an early start tomorrow."

"Yeah, we should," Dean ran his fingers across Sam's face.

"Dean, I'm fine."

Missouri giggled. "Boy, let him fuss over you. I get a feeling he don't do it to often."

Dean's posture stiffened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Sam snaked his hand around the back of Dean's neck and pulled him into a kiss, which Dean quickly pulled away from.

Dean stood up, "I'm tired. I'm heading off to bed."

Sam reached out, grabbed his hand and stood. "Nite Missouri."

"Good night boys."

Sam led Dean upstairs, Dean didn't pull his hand out of his, much to Sam's surprise.

Sam closed the bedroom door and pulled Dean to him, pressing against his chest.

Sam leaned his head down and kissed Dean lightly on the lips. "Love you."

"I love you too."

Sam smiled. "Everytime you tell me that you love me, my heard skips a beat."

"Well don't act like I never tell ya Sammy."

"Don't get pissy with me, I'd hate to have to manhandle you."

Dean laughed, leaning his head against Sam's chest. "Um, Sammy..I uh, I got us..." Dean quieted. Sam knew he was uncomfortable with what he was trying to say.

Although Sam had broken down a lot of Dean's emotional barriers, Dean was still quite uncomfortable showing his affection sometimes. Sam brushed his hand against Dean's cheek and lifted his head.

"What is it?" Sam asked him.

"I was going to wait until," Dean began to fidgit. "Our anniversary, but I want to give it to you now."

Sam wrinkled his brow. "Give me what?"

Dean reached into his pocket. "Close your eyes."

Sam chuckled, but shut his eyes all the same. Dean reached down and took Sam's left hand and slowly slid a white gold band down his ring finger. He then drew up the ring adorned finger to his mouth and pressed his lips against the band.

Dean looked up at Sam, whose eyes were open, staring down at him.

"Do you like it?"

Sam nodded, "It's beautiful, like you."

Dean turned Sam's hand and dropped a second ring into his palm.

Sam picked it up and slid it on Dean's finger and kissed him, pulling his shirt over his head, trailing his hands down his chest, then lower, unbuttoning his jeans.

Dean pulled him to the bed, pushing him down on his back. Dean straddled him, unbuttoning his shirt.

Dean ran his hands along Sam's chest, pushing the shirt open.

Sam pointed to the area above his belly button, "Kiss me there."

Dean smiled, sliding down and kissing the requested spot.

Dean kissed and tongued Sam's abdomen while pulling his jeans down his body.

Sam slid his hands down the back of Dean's jeans, spread his legs and pulled Dean flush against his body.

Dean's hand slid between their bodies and grasp Sam's cock, sliding down himself and drawing him into his mouth.

Sam grasped Dean's hair. He reached down and pulled Dean up to him, then rolled him onto his back.

He drew Dean's legs up around his waist, guiding the head of his dick inside Dean's body.

Their bodies moved together, hearts beating as one. Dean pulled Sam's mouth to his, losing himself in his brothers taste.

Dean closed his eyes as his orgasm neared. Sam ran his fingers along the side of Dean's face, "Open your eyes, look at me."

"Sam..." Dean panted, and with one final thrust, both came hard staring into one anothers eyes.

Sam came downstairs early the next morning to the smell of coffee in the air.

He stepped into the kitchen, "Morning."

Missouri looked up from her paper, "Good morning baby, how'd you sleep?"

"Good," Sam told her, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Sam, do you kow what you have to face here? This thing possessed me, it's the purest evil I have ever felt in my life. It was...terrifying Sam."

"Yes ma'am. We've faced it before."

"I'm afraid for you, for Dean. This thing wiped out almost a whole family in less than a week. I don't want to lose my Sam and Dean, or you two."

"We'll be careful, I promise," Sam said sitting down on a barstool.

Dean dragged himself into the kitchen, poured himself some coffee and pulled a kitchen chair up toward Sam's knees facing him.

Dean sat his coffee down on the table, and leaned his head onto Sam's lap.

Sam raised his eyebrows, shocked at his brothers sudden surge of affection in the presence of another person.

"What's wrong baby?" Sam asked him, carding his fingers through his hair. "You ok?"

Dean moaned and snuggled his face further into Sam's lap.

"Dean?" Sam said, his voice etched with worry. "Are you ok?" Sam felt Dean's forehead. "You're hot."

"I know, I've been told that a lot."

"I'm serious Dean, you have a fever," he said feeling his forehead again.

Dean pulled Sam's hand off of his face. "I'm fine Sammy, I'm just tired, you kept me up all night, remember?"

"I think you should go lie down."

"Sam, I'm good."

Sam stood up and pulled Dean to his feet, "We're gonna go lay down for a few hours, after he takes some Tylenol."

Dean sighed, resigned to the fact that Sam was going to mother hen him whether he wanted him to or not.

Sam led him upstairs and into the bedroom, pushed Dean down on the bed and walked back out of the room.

Sam peeked his head around the corner, "Take your jeans off and get into bed."

He returned with Tylenol and water, giving both to Dean.

Sam crawled into the bed, pulling Dean onto his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around him, "Close your eyes."

Dean snuggled down, slipping his arms behind Sam's back. This felt nice, he did, after feel like crap and deep down  
he wanted Sam to fuss over him. It somehow made him feel better. But he'd never tell Sam that.

XXXX

Sam's house phone rang. Dean answered.

"Yeah?"

"Dean, it's Missouri. How are you baby?"

"Jury's still out on that one."

"They're here Dean. They came to help! We'll be over in a couple of hours, ok? Now go get Sam up and get some coffee into that boy, sober him up."

"I will, thanks Missouri."

"See you later."

"Yeah, see you in a few."


	10. The Hunt Begins

Missouri cracked the door open to the boys' bedroom. "You boys awake?"

"Come on in," Sam's voice answered.

Missouri breached the door and saw Dean's head laying on Sam's chest. "How's he doing?"

"He's still hot, but I know Dean won't care. He'll dive into this no matter how sick he is."

"I might have a fever Sammy, but I'm not deaf!" Dean snarked.

"See what I mean, he'll go on no matter what."

"I'm fine Sam," Dean said sitting up. "It's about time we head off to see ourselves, don't you think?"

Missouri smiled and nodded.

Missouri pulled up to Sam's house and turned off her car. "You boys need to keep in mind that these men have lost their entire family in just a few weeks. They don't even have their children near them right now, so just try to.."

"We're not neanderthals," Dean said smartly.

"Boy, that mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble one day!" Missouri scolded.

They walked up to the house, and before they knocked, Dean had opened the door.

"Hi baby," Missouri said hugging him.

"Good, I'm good. You remember Sam of course."

Dean hugged him. "It's good to see you again." Dean told him. "Come on in," he said moving aside.

Once inside, the five of them sat around the kitchen table.

"First off, I don't want to say Dean and have two people answer me, so we need to think of a better way to address the four of you." Missouri told them.

"I'm used to being called Sammy, so unless you are used to that.."

"No, I haven't been called Sammy since I was ten," the AU Sam said.

"Well, my middle name is actually Dean, my first name is Jason. I used to go by JD until I was in high school. So why don't everybody just call me JD." The AU Dean said.

"Ok, sounds good," Missouri smiled.

"Why don't you fill us in on everything that happened with the demon," suggested Dean.

JD started at the beginning from when their family was murdered.

"Have either of you seen it since?"

Both shook their heads.

"Alright, I'll start researching local newspaper articles," Sammy told them. "Missouri, have you done a reading lately?"

"Two days ago. I have my tarot, I'll do it now."

Several hours later they were no further along than they were when they started.

"This is fucking usless!" Sammy growled, shoving the keyboard toward the monitor.

Dean slid his hands up to his shoulders and massaged, Sammy's head leaning back onto Dean's chest.

"Mmm, s'good!"

"We'll find it Sammy, don't worry about it, k?"

Sam spun the chair around to face Dean and wrapped his arms around his waist, sighing into his chest.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I'm just scared, I mean this bastard slid into their world and killed their family. What if we can't stop it? What if it kills them, leaving their children alone?"

Dean smiled. "When have we ever failed Sammy, huh? Never to that extent. And, if something like that happens, we could.."

Sammy looked up at Dean, grinning. "You'd bring them back with us, wouldn't you?"

Dean pressed his lips to Sam's forehead and kissed him.

"You big softy!"

"Bite me, Sam."

Sam grinned again, "I will tonight."

Dean's cock twitched at the idea. He lifted Sam's head and kissed him.

Missouri stepped into the computer room. "Well, since you two are making out, I assume you didn't find anything?"

Dean turned around, "No ma'am, not a thing."

"Well, my reading was no good either."

"SAM!!" a yell came from the livingroom, followed by a loud crash.

The trio ran down the hall and rounded the corner into the livingroom.

There was a man standing in the center of the room. Sam was laying amidst broken glass and books. The intruder had apparently thrown him into the bookcase.

JD was nowhere to be seen.

The intruder turned at the sound of them coming into the room, its yellow eyes glaring at them. A wicked smile inched across its face. "Good to see you boys again." And in a whisp of black smoke, the demon disappeared.

JD fell to the floor right in front of them. He was unconscious and bleeding from his nose and mouth.

Missouri rushed to Sam's side, while Sammy and Dean tended to JD.

JD was hurt pretty badly. Sam however, only had a bump on his head.

Sam was standing at his brother's side.

Missouri had cleaned him up, Sammy and Dean carried him upstairs.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Sam asked.

"He will, don't worry."

"I can't lose him, I can't!" Sam said sitting on the edge of the bed and taking JD's hand in his own. "Come on man, open your eyes."

Missouri rested her hand on Sam's shoulder. "He'll be ok Sam."

Missouri smiled, "You love him, I understand."

"No, I don't think you do. We've been all each other has had for the last few weeks. And I, uh, I just need him."

"Well, Sammy and Dean took my car. Sammy had a vision, and they think they know where the demon is. It was torturing someone."

"Vision? He a psychic too?"

Missouri nodded, "Something like that."

Dean pulled the car up to the abandoned house. "This place seriously looks like something you'd see in the X-files."

"Or Halloween," Sam added.

"Well if we start seeing ski masks or ax weilding manaics, I'm outta here." Dean said.

"You afraid of Michael Myers and Jason there, bro?"

Dean looked at Sam like he could slap him. "Well, if we get lucky there might even be a clown."

Sam grinned at him.

They exited the car and made their way to the house, peering in the windows.

They heard screaming. Dean saw a young woman pressed against the wall, the demon taunting her.

"Shit!" Dean growled.

"Come on Dean. We need to get in there. You know that thing will kill her."

Sam and Dean snuck around to the back of the house and pulled the back door open.

Dean walked in first, Sam close behind him. They made their way into the main room.

"Hello boys..." the demon grinned, turning his yellow eyes on them. The woman being held against the wall was released, she walked to the demon's side, her eyes black.

"Son of a bitch," Dean growled turning to look at Sam.

The demon smiled, "You're not the only one out there with vision abilities," it said stroking back the girls hair. "She sent you that vision Sammy. I'm glad that you got the message. She used to be like you, you know. Now she's a solider. And she's not the only one that I brought with me..." he laughed.

Two men walked out of the shadows behind them, smiling menacingly, eyes black.


	11. Farewell Old Foe, Hello New

The men stood behind them, their arms being held.

The grip was so tight the boys were bound to have bruises for days. The demon smirked as he walked toward them. "Oh, don't you see Sammy, how much eaiser life would be if you would just embrace what you truly are?"

"Fuck you," Sam growled. "I'll never be like you!"

"Of course you will, you can't fight it Sammy. One day, you'll be mine."

Sam struggled against his captor, trying to break free. He was going to rip the demon apart with his bare hands.

"Sammy..." the demon said sarcastically, walking up to him. "Why are you fighting?" it reached out it's hand, running a finger down Sam's face.

"Don't you touch him you fuck!" Dean screamed kicking out at the demon.

It smiled, turning to face Dean. "You know, I almost killed you the last time I saw you. I'd watch it if I were you."

"Fuck you!" Dean growled.

The demon laughed and walked over and stood in front of Dean. "Too bad you'll never learn to keep that big mouth of yours shut." The demon grabbed Dean around the neck. Dean gasped and grabbed at the demons hand.

"NO! You let him go!"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because I say so," a deep vicious voice growled behind them.

Sam turned his head, seeing a dark form in the shadows, it's eyes a deep glowing orange.

The demon turned in the direction of the other being. He raised his hand, trying to send the thing into the wall.

The thing laughed a low laugh. "You're not as powerful here as you are in your own world. And honestly, you should have stayed there."

The yellow eyed demon was suddenly lifted off the ground, it's body began to shake.

Dean collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath.

The three soliders began to back away, trying to leave unnoticed.

"Not so fast," it said, holding up his right hand. The three burst into flames, falling to the floor, screaming and writhing in pain.

Sam was at Dean's side helping him to his feet. The beings eyes decended on them. Both men stood still, hearts pounding, afraid that the end had come.

The yellow eyed demon was thrashing about, hanging in mid air, cursing.

"I can rid your world of this lower level bottom feeding demon, it would be...an honor. After all, I already killed him in my world."

"Why would you do that?" Sam asked. "Help us?"

The demon laughed. "I'm not helping you. I'm just taking care of the competition." The yellow eyed demon burst into flames, it's body disinegrating before their eyes. "Of course he wasn't much in the way of competition, was he?" The demon walked slowly to toward them, "It's been nice to see you, we'll meet again, soon. Very soon." And it disappeared, leaving behind a faint whisp of smoke.

XXXX

JD's head twitched slightly to the left, a quiet moan escaped his lips. He felt something heavy on his chest. His eyes opened, blinking several times as they focused.

JD lifted his head and was surprised to see his brother in bed with him, his upper body laying on top of him. JD ran his finger through Sam's messy locks. Sam began to wake. He lifted his head and stared into his eyes.

"What's up Sam?"

Sam caressed the side of JD's face, his thumb lightly skimming across his full bottom lip.

"I thought I lost you," he told him, a tear falling down his cheek. "I can't lose you too," he shook his head.

JD sucked Sam's finger into his mouth, his tongue brushing back and forth across the tip.

Sam scooted up the bed, pulling his thumb from between his brothers lips. He bent his head, stopping inches from his mouth, waiting, wondering if it was ok. JD smiled, his hand sliding around to the back of Sam's neck, and he pulled Sam's mouth to his. There was no fighting for dominance in the kiss, just gentle thrusts of tongues, exploring and tasting.

Sam's hand slid down beneath the covers and dipped into the waistband of JD's underwear.

JD gasped a shuddering breath as Sam's warm fingers grasped his cock. Sam didn't give JD his pleading look this time, waiting for the ok. Sam began to stroke, twisting on the upstroke. JD began to pump his hips. Sam's lips found their way to JD's once again. JD rolled over on top of Sam, pulling his hands out of his underwear as they switched positions. JD straddled Sam's body, pulling his shirt over his head. Sam ran his hands slowly up JD's chest, as JD reached down and unbuttoned Sam's jeans, then slowly dragged the zipper down. Sam lifted his hips to ease JD's task.

JD slid down Sam's body, kissing, sucking, exploring. JD wrapped his hand around his hard shaft, looking up at him. "You sure you wanna do this, I mean there's no turning back after..."

Sam reached down and dragged JD back to his mouth, leaving no doubt in either man's mind what was wanted.

XXXX

Dean pulled Missouri's car into the driveway.

"I can't believe it Dean, the demon is dead. It's really dead.. not sent back to hell. GONE."

"Yeah," Dean said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked him.

Dean shook his head, "Nothin Sam, I'm fine."

Sam reached out his hand, resting it on the side of Dean's face. "You don't look fine. What's wrong baby?"

Sam's voice was searing in Dean's mind. "I'm not gonna live this life forever..." and "When this is all over, you're gonna have to let me go my own way." These words were swimming around painfully in Dean's mind, clawing and screaming inside his heart.

Dean opened the car door, walked up to the house and went inside, leaving Sam sitting alone, staring afer him.

When Sam came into the house, Missouri was standing at the edge of the banister watching Dean climb the stairs.

"You two have a fight?"

Sam shook his head. "He say anything to you?"

"No, not even a hi."

"Where's Sam and JD?"

Missouri smiled, "They've turned in for the night, so leave them alone, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am," Sam said, leaning in and kissing her cheek. "Thanks for everything. We'll be ready to go home tomorrow, you know, if you'll contact the other side." He laughed as he air quoted 'other side'.

"Good night, sweet boy," she told him.

Sam entered their bedroom and turned, closing the door. When he turned back around, Dean was on him. He slammed him into the door, his mouth ravishing his neck. "Dean wha..." but Sam's words were cut off by Dean's mouth. Sam kissed him back, this new ultra agressive Dean was really hot.

Dean pushed his jacket over his broad shoulders as they kissed, his hands grabbed the bottom of the shirt and ripped it open, buttons falling to the floor. Dean unbuttoned and unzipped Sam's jeans, pushing them over his hips, then used his foot to pull them the rest of the way down. Sam stepped out of the clothing pooled around his ankles and kicked them across the floor. When their kiss broke, Sam pulled Dean's shirt over his head and reached down to work on his jeans. Dean grabbed his hands, pushing them away. He grabbed his wrist and spun him into the waist high dresser, bending him over it. His hand was at the base of Sam's neck, holding his face against the cool dresser top.

Dean kicked his legs apart and opened his jeans, pushing them low on his hips. He grabbed a bottle of lotion and clicked the top open, pouring it directly on the top of Sam's ass. Dean took his free hand and smeared the lotion down, slicking Sam up. He guided his dick into Sam's entrance and thrust deeply inside him, causing the dresser to bang into the wall. Sam began to pant Dean's name over and over as he slammed into his body.

Dean felt his orgasm building, he moved his hand from the back of Sam's neck and grabbed his waist, pulling Sam back against him as his own hips thrust forward. Sam came, yelling out as Dean moaned through his own climax, his face pressed into Sam's sweat laden back.

They both stood still, Dean still buried deep within Sam's warmth, until their breating started to return to normal.

Dean pulled himself free, bending and pulling his pants up.

Sam turned, trying to pull Dean into his arms. Dean pushed him away rather forcefully and went out the door.

Sam tried to figure out what it was that he had done to upset Dean. He'd gotten dressed, then started pacing. Knowing Dean like he did, he knew better than to try and force a talk with him. But it had been an hour since their angry sex-capade that ended with Dean storming out of the room. Dean didn't leave the house; Sam had looked out the window and saw Missouri's car still in the drive, and he never heard the front door open.

"Fuck it!" Sam growled, opening the door and making his way downstairs.

"Dean?" he said quietly upon entering the living room. Dean's head shifted slightly, so Sam knew he was awake. He walked around in front of him and squatted down. Dean lifted a bottle of Crown Royal to his lips and drank down three long swallows. "Ok, that's good," Sam said pulling the bottle out of Dean's hands.

"Give it BACK Sam," Dean snarled.

"No, I think you've had enough Dean," Sam said screwing the cap back on the bottle. "Was this a full bottle?"

"So what if it was?"

"Alright, you're pissed at me, but getting alcohol poisoning won't help. Now, what are you pissed at?"

Dean scoffed at him. "Figures you wouldn't fucking know."

Sam grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Ok, time for bed."

Dean yanked his arm free and spun around loosing his balance, falling on the small coffee table.

"Dean! Enough of your shit! Now come on, we're going to bed," Sam said pulling him to his feet again.

"I'm sleeping out here, so fuckin' lay off!"

Sam could feel his blood begin to boil. "Oh, so we come home, you fuck me, then walk away? No explanation for why you're so pissed at me? I mean, hell Dean, if I make you that sick, why in the hell did you fuck me in the first place? HUH? Was it just to get off so you wouldn't have to take care of things yourself? Was I the next best thing, a safe score? Is that it?"

"Fuck you Sam," he said quietly, plopping back down on the coffee table. Dean bowed his head, burying his face into his hands. His body began to shake. Sam's heart shattered, Dean was crying. Sobbing.

Sam knelt down in front of his brother, resting his hands on his thighs. "Hey," Sam said gently. "What's wrong baby? Tell me. I can't make it better if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Stop. Don't touch me, just go ok? Go ahead and leave now."

"Dean, what are you talking about? Sam asked, lifting his face. Dean's eyes were red rimmed, his face wet from his tears.

"The demon is dead, you said you would go when he was dead. Go back to school, back to your normal life. So fine, just go, now."

"Is that what this is about? You think I'm leaving you?"

"That's what you said Sammy, that you'd..."

"Dean, that was a long time ago. Things are different now," Sam reached up, cupping Dean's face. "I love you Dean. I plan on spending the rest of my life in your arms. You are the reason I exist, the reason that I get out of bed everyday. You i are /i my normal."

Dean looked at Sam, "You're not leaving me?"

Sam smiled at him. "You see these?" he asked raising his left hand, his thumb moving his wedding band, his right hand touching Dean's matching band. "These mean that you are mine, and I am yours. Forever, Dean."

Dean fell to his knees, crashing into Sam's arms. "I'm sorry Sam, for earlier... I was, I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No baby, you didn't hurt me. I uh, kinda enjoyed that side of you..." he laughed.

"I love you Sam, don't ever leave me, ok?"

"I love you too, and don't worry baby -- I'm not going anywhere. Now come on, lets get you to bed," he said trying to pull Dean to his feet, but Dean had passed out. Sam pulled him over to the couch and laid him down. He pulled the blanket from the back and covered him up. Sam shut the light off and turned to go upstairs.

"Sammy, lay with me?" Dean pleaded, sitting up.

Sam climbed behind him and pulled Dean back onto his chest. Dean rolled onto his stomach, his full weight on top of Sam, and snaked his arms around his back. He kissed the top of Dean's head, closed his eyes and let sleep take over his body.

XXXX

Sam woke up alone. He couldn't believe he didn't wake when Dean got up. He walked around downstairs looking for him. Sam started climbing the stairs when he heard the wretching, scrunching his face into an 'eww' look. He walked past JD's bedroom, pausing at the door when he heard the all to familar sounds of passion and lust. "Hmm, go for it guys," he grinned.

Sam rounded the corner to find Dean sitting on the side of the bathtub, his face over the toilet. Sam walked beside him and rubbed his back. "You alright?"

Dean shook his head, then groaned at the movement. "Oh God, I'm gonna be sick again!" And sure enough, he was throwing up again. Sam got a washcloth from the cabinet and ran it under hot water. He pulled Dean up, flushed the toilet and ran the washcloth across his face. Dean's eyes were barely open, Sam bet that he was still a little drunk. "Here," Sam told him, "rinse your mouth out," handing him a dixie cup of water. He fished Dean's tooth brush out of the duffle and spread it with paste and told him to brush.

After he was what Sam refered to as 'minty fresh', he walked Dean to the bed and tucked him in. Sam sat down beside him and ran his finger down the side of his face. Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him down to his chest. Sam stretched out beside his brother, and Dean pulled on his arm so that he rolled over onto his chest. Dean moaned that 'I'm about to puke my guts up' moan again. "Shhh," Sam soothed as he started rubbing his stomach. Dean giggled. "What?" Sam asked him. Dean pulled Sam's hand down to his crotch, which was rock hard.

"Sammy, please?"

Sam snorted and straddled Dean. "Are you gonna pass out on me?"

"Nope."

"What do you want?"

"Your lips around my dick, suck me dry!"

Sam raised his eyebrows, the right side of his lips curled up in a smile. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of Dean's boxers and tugged. Sam ran his hands up his legs, causing goosebumps to form over Dean's body.

Starting at the base of Dean's cock, Sam lightly ghosted his fingertips up to the head, smearing the bead of precum around with his index finger. He ran his tongue across the tip, tasting Dean. Sam slid his lips down over the head of his cock and sucked. Dean bucked his hips, plunging his dick deep inside Sam's mouth. Dean wound his hand in Sam's hair, holding his head still as he fucked Sam's mouth. Sam slid his hand around the base of Dean's cock to prevent his gag reflex from kicking in. He also pressed his teeth against Dean's flesh on Dean's down thrusts.

"Fuck Sam, like that! Oh God, Sam..Sammy, SA.." Dean arched his back off of the bed as he filled his brothers mouth with his seed. Sam swallowed him down, sucking him dry, as requested. Dean relaxed into the mattress, Sam crawled up his body and laid on top of him. "You still awake?"

"After an orgasm like that, no."

Sam laughed, pressing his lips against Dean's neck, sucking and biting.

Dean's breath hitched, his hips starting to move, rubbing against Sam's jean covered crotch.

"Alright there, Mr. Sexed up. I think that's enough for one night. You're gonna make yourself sick again!" Sam rolled onto his side, pulling Dean with him and spooning against his back. Dean almost instantly fell asleep.

XXXX

"Sam?" Dean said quietly. "Sammy, wake up baby." His finger lightly dragged down the beautiful chisled face, his thumb caressing across his chin. Dean's hand slid behind Sam's neck and his mouth gently pressed against his brothers.

"Mmmm," Sam moaned into his mouth, opening his eyes.

"Morning beautiful!" Dean smiled.

"You're chipper, no hangover?"

Dean shook his head.

"You suck."

Dean wagged his eyebrows. "Yes, I do. And from the way you pant and moan, I'd say that I suck pretty good."

Sam snorted, "And how do I suck?"

"Best head I've ever had baby!" Dean smiled pushing Sam's hair out of his face.

"I love you."

"I know you do baby, I love you too," Dean told him.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Dean called out.

Missouri opened the door. "I talked to your Missouri. She said we needed to send you back around 10AM, she has an appointment at the salon, and she isn't rescheduling."

The boys laughed.

"So go on and get up and ready to go, it's 9:30!"

Sam and Dean walked into the living room, JD had Sam pressed into the corner, their lips locked together, groping eachother like a couple of sex starved sixteen year olds.

Dean whistled.

JD pulled away from Sam, his face flushed, "Sorry!" he said.

"No need to apologize, I know how you feel," Dean said pinching Sammy's ass.

"Owww, Dean! That hurt!" he grumbled.

"Sorry baby, did I over work that hot little ass of yours last night?"

"DEAN!" Sammy exploded, obviously embarassed.

"Oh Sammy, stop. Everybody knows we have sex, so calm down!"

Sammy glowered at him.

After a quick explaination of everything that happened at the abandoned house from Sammy and Dean. JD told them that he and Sam would be following in their footsteps and were going to start hunting. They'd never allow anything to hurt each other or their children. And the only way they could think to do that would be to hunt.

The men all said their goodbyes as Missouri called up the portal.

Sammy and Dean hugged and kissed Missouri. "Don't forget, you can call on us if the need ever arises." Dean told her.

Hand in hand, Sammy and Dean walked into the portal, not sure how life would be back in their world. The demon was dead, gone forever.

But there seemed to be a new evil in town, but both knew they'd face it, head on. And best of all, together.

THE END

for now anyway!


	12. Daddy Dean, Daddy Sam

Missouri Mosley sat up in bed, roused from a deep sleep. She peered across her bedroom. There was an eerie light swirling in the corner..."

Dean was standing at the bar of some cruddy nightclub, flirting with the bartender, but only to get information. They were in El Paso. Ash had revamped his watchdog computer, trying to find more information on their newest foe, the one they'd met almost four months ago.

With the yellow eyed demon gone, things in the supernatural world had become a little quieter, until two weeks prior. Bobby had called them, telling of a mass murder of around fifty hunters in a seedy bar outside of Pittsburgh. Only one hunter had survived the attackto tell the tale. It was a demon that had brought down wrath on the hunters, a demon with orange eyes.

Ash had tracked the usual patterns that had appeared with the other demon and worked it into a profile program for the new one. From the signs, the demon was in El Paso, Texas.

They had been searching the city for two weeks, but they had come up empty.

The bartender poured Dean another shot, "I get off in two hours, if you'd like to wait," she smiled. Dean grinned at her, one of his best "I'm so sexy" cocky smiles. "Well sweetheart, as flattering as your offer is, I don't think my husband would appreciate that very much."

Her eyebrows raised, "Husband? You're gay?"

Dean smirked, "No, just in love with Sam. One guy...no other."

"Well if you change your mind and wanna climb a different tree - I'm here for the taking."

Dean knocked back the shot, "I'll remember that."

Sam walked up behind him, finally having enough of the girl hitting on him. He rested his hands on Dean's hips, pressing his lips to the back of his neck. "I'm ready to go baby, let's get out of here!" Sam said, pressing his body into Dean.

"Mmmm," Dean moaned leaning back into Sam's embrace. "I'm not tired Sammy."

"Neither am I.

Sam and Dean had exchanged rings, that in itself had made them official in their eyes. Married, husbands. They had talked about having a ceremony, but actually finding the time to do it was another thing. Most people knew of their relationship, and didn't seem to mind. Not that that would have mattered to them, but it was nice to have acceptance and understanding.

Dean pulled the car into the lot, parking in front of their door. Sam had been all over him on the way back to the motel, so much so that Dean could barely walk into their room. While Dean fumbled with the key, Sam's hands were snaking their way down the front of his jeans. The door burst open from the sheer weight of Sam pressing Dean into it. They stumbled inside, Dean kicking the door closed with his foot, almost falling on the worn carpet. Sam slammed Dean against the door and attacked his neck.

"Don't mind me," a voice called from behind them.

Dean reached into his waistband and pulled out his glock, whipping around and pointing it in the direction of the voice.

"Boy, don't make me turn you over my knee!" Missouri said.

Dean uncocked his gun, "I almost smoked you, you know that?!" he proclaimed in a loud, but still respectful voice.

"Hello to you too Dean," she smirked, standing and holding her arms out to him. Dean walked to her and embraced the woman tightly.

"What are you doing here? I mean is everything ok?"

Missouri held out her hand to Sam, he slipped his into hers and she pulled him into a hug. "Ok, might be pushing it a bit," she said seriously.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked her.

"Come with me," she motioned to them, heading to the door. Missouri took them three rooms over and knocked on the door. When it opened, both boys were surprised to see JD standing before them.

Once in the room and seated around the small table, JD began to fill them in on the happenings of their world.

He and Sam had started hunting and had several encounters with the new demon. Dean had noticed JD's sons sleeping in one bed, and Sam's son sleeping in a bassinet.

"Where's Sam?" Sam asked JD. "Why isn't he here too?"

"He's, uh.." JD's voice broke slightly. "He's in the hospital. Abraxis hurt him pretty bad."

"Abraxis?" Dean questioned.

"The demon, that's what he calls himself."

"Is he gonna be ok?" Sam asked.

"I hope so. I need your help."

"Sure, anything!" Dean told him.

"Can you keep our kids? We need them away from us, away from this demon. Missouri told me that you two haven't had any problems with him yet. He's tried to take them twice already. This is the only thing that I know to do."

Dean was horrified. Babysitting two six year olds, and one ten month old baby? He'd not been around children in that capacity since Sam was a baby.

"You want us to keep your children?" Sam asked.

JD nodded. "You're the only ones that I know of that can protect them. We can't keep them in our world, they're in too much danger. It's just not safe. Please?" JD pleaded.

"Of course we'll keep them," Sam told him.

"Thank you, thanks so much," JD told him, hugging him.

JD had told Dean to let DJ and Johnny think he was their Dad so as not to traumatize or scare them. He also warned them that they could be a bit much to handle at times, as he had let the discipline slide since their mother's death, but that he had been trying to correct that mistake.

"Are you sure that you want them to call me Daddy?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah, I don't want them to be afraid. If they think that you're me, they won't have any reason to be scared."

Dean glanced at the small boys on the bed, "I'll protect them with my life."

"I know you will, that's why I'm here. Sam, you ready to play Daddy too?"

Sam laughed, "Yeah, I think so..."

JD and Missouri said their goodbyes, JD kissing his sons and nephew and then heading back to Lawrence, leaving Sam and Dean wondering exactly what they'd gotten themselves into.

"Daddy?" on of the small boys poked Dean in the side. "Daaaaaaaad?" Dean groggily turned his head and looked at the child standing beside him.

"Yeah kiddo, what's wrong?" he asked sitting up, causing Sam to roll off of his chest.

"I'm hungry."

Dean rubbed his face and then stretched his arms over his head and yawned. "Ok, we'll get ready and go to breakfast, k?"

Dean took notice of the blue bracelet on the boys wrist. JD had given each boy a different colored bracelet so that Dean nor Sam would call them by the others names since they were identical twins. The blue bracelet was DJ and the red was Johnny.

"Hey DJ, wake up your brother, K?"

DJ frowned at him, "NO!"

Dean wasn't prepared for that response from him. "Hey, do what I told you to do, you hear me?" DJ gave him a hateful look, turned and crawled up on the bed and shook his brother.

"Brat," Dean said under his breath. Sam sniggered beside him.

"I bet that's exactly what you were like when you were that age."

"Naw Sammy, I was an angel."

Sam snorted.

"STOP IT!!" Johnny whined. "Daddy, DJ won't quit touching me!"

"Daddy told me to, so shut up!"

"You shut up!" Johnny spouted, shoving DJ away from him.

"You shut up!" he shouted back.

"YOU BOTH SHUT UP!!" Dean growled. Both boys froze, staring wide eyed at Dean. Johnny's eyes filling with tears.

"Dean..." Sam scolded. "They're six, they're gonna fight."

Dean stood and stepped over to their bed. "Look, uhh...Daddy's sorry, ok? I'm just really tired, I didn't mean to yell." DJ seemed unaffected by the yelling or the apology. Johnny however, fell into Dean's arms hugging him.

Dean got both the boys dressed, then he amused himself watching Sam change Christian's diaper, gagging and sputtering "disgusting" and "uuhhhh" several times.

"I'm gonna puke!" Sam announced cleaning the baby's bottom.

Dean laughed. "You get used to it sooner or later Sammy. Just remember, I was changing your diapers, and I was only four."

"All babies should be born potty trained! This is disgusting."

"You want me to finish?"

"No, I can do it."

They entered the diner just down the street from their motel. Sam carring Christian in a carrier, Dean holding Johnny on his hip and DJ by the hand. Dean got two booster seats, placing them on the inside. Johnny climbed in the one beside Dean, DJ by Sam.

The waitress approached and handed them menu's. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Two coffees," Sam told her. "Boys, what do you want to drink?"

"Chocolate milk," they proclaimed together.

Christian started to fuss, "Shhhh," Sam soothed placing his hand on his belly. He continued to cry. Sam picked him up, cradling him in his arms, and fishing out a bottle from the diaper bag. "Jesus Dean, what have we gotten ourselves into?"

"You're the one that told him yes!!" Dean laughed.

The waitress returned with their drinks, "Y'all ready to order?"

Sam ordered pancakes and eggs, Dean a ham and cheese omlet. "DJ, what do you want to eat?"

"Pancakes."

"Ok, Johhny, how about you?"

"I'm not hungry."

"C'mon buddy, you need to eat something. You can have anything you want."

"Can I have a hamlet too?"

"A what?" Dean frowned.

"Like you..."

"Oh, you want an omlet?"

"Uh-huh."

After breakfast was served, the kids mostly played with their food. Sam held the baby with one hand, ate with the other.

DJ pulled a pancake off of his plate and threw it at Johnny, missing him, and smacking Dean in the chest. "HEY!!" Dean scolded, "ENOUGH!!"

DJ wrinkled his brow, looking at Dean meanly. "Well, he stuck his tongue out at me!"

"I don't care, you don't throw your food, you hear me?"

"Daddy... he's doing it again!" DJ whined, pointing at his brother. Dean turned his head and looked at Johnny, who had his tongue stuck out.

"Johnny!"

Johnny looked up at Dean with big puppy dog eyes, that were filled with tears. Dean placed his hand on the side of his face. "Don't cry, it's alright," he soothed pulling the boy to him. "Just quit aggravating your brother."

XXXX

Three days later, Missouri answered her door just past midnight, grinning. "I wondered how long it'd take for you two to give in and come here."

Dean looked tired and haggered, holding Christian against his chest, and holding Johnny's hand. Sam had DJ in his arms, fast asleep.

"Come on in," she said standing aside.

"Hi Aunt Mo," Johnny told her hugging her middle.

"Hi baby, have you been a good boy?"

"Try to, but it's hard."

Dean scoffed, "At least he's honest!"

"You boys take your usual room, the kids can go in the room across the hall. You keeping the baby in your room?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded.

Sam started climbing the stairs, the rest following him.

Sam got the kids changed into their pajamas and was tucking them into bed as Dean came into the room. Sam kissed both boys on the forehead. "Night Uncle Sam."

"Goodnight," he told Johnny. DJ was still fast asleep.

Dean came over to the bed and tucked the blanket around the boys. "You comfy?" he asked Johnny. He nodded. "Alright, close your eyes kiddo, and get some sleep."

Johnny sat up and hugged him. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too," Dean told him, kissing the top of his head.

Sam and Dean walked out of the bedroom, leaving the door cracked, and made their way to their own bedroom. Dean had already set up the travel bassinete and put the baby down for the night.

"Hey Dean?"

"Hmm?" he answered pulling his shirt off.

"You'd make a good father, you know that don't 'cha?"

Dean smiled and looked down at the floor. Sam walked up behind him, hugging him tightly from behind. Dean leaned his head back against Sam's shoulder. "I never knew having kids could be so exausting!"

Sam laughed, snuggling his face in the crook of Dean's neck, and slowly started to sway back and forth. They stood like that for nearly ten minutes, Sam throughly enjoying the fact that Dean was letting him hold him like this.

"Sammy?"

"Hmm?" Sam replied softly, running his nose along Dean's neck, then brushing his lips just behind his ear.

"You wanna fool around?"

Sam didn't answer, he merely sucked Dean's earlobe into his mouth as his hands unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. "You sure you're not to tired?" Sam playfully asked, smiling into his neck.

"Nu-uh," he moaned as Sam's hand slid between the soft cotton of his boxers and his hot skin. Sam stroked Dean's hardening cock, grinding his dick against his ass.

"You lock the door?" Dean asked stretching against his brothers form, his right hand reaching behind him, grasping his hair.

Dean whimpered at the loss of Sam's touch as he went to the bedroom door, locking it. Sam turned, pulling off his shirt, grinning - Dean was already naked laying on the bed. "Little eager there, bro?"

Dean smirked, "THREE DAYS Sam, three days. I'm about to go into a monastery."

Sam slid his jeans down his lean hips, watching Dean as he watched him undressing, seeing Dean admire his form. Sam got on his knees and crawled to Dean, straddling him. "What do you want baby?" Sam purred, rubbing his hands up his chest. Dean's body shuddered under his touch, goosebumps forming across every inch of his skin.

"I'm yours Sammy, yours for the taking..."

His mouth lowered onto Dean's, his tongue breaching Dean's full lips, tasting him. He trailed his lips down Dean's jawline and onto his neck where he sucked and bit and marked him, several times. One of Sam's kinks...biting, and Dean loved it.

Sam laid out on his brothers golden form, gliding his body against Dean, their cocks rubbing against one anothers. Dean drew his legs up, feet flat on the mattress, spreading his them, Sam sinking down against his body. Dean began to tremble. "Open your eyes, Dean," Sam whispered. Dean's moans were growing louder as the friction of their bodies rubbing together were rocketing them toward release. "Open your eyes," Sam told him again.

Dean's long lashes fluttered open revealing those gorgeous moss colored eyes, and Sam stared down into them with as much love and passion as he could muster.

Dean came hard, thrusting up against Sam's body, Sam still locking eyes as his own orgasm seeped from his pores.

XXXX

Dean came downstairs, Christian in his arms, and came into the kitchen where Missouri was standing behind the counter, with Johnny and DJ across from her eating breakfast.

"Ohhh, gimme that baby!!" Missouri cooed pulling Christian out of Dean's arms. Dean made his way to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. "Sam coming down?" she asked.

"Naw, he's still asleep, we're pretty wiped. Ya know?"

"Mmmm-hmmm, I heard!"

"Oh, that!" Dean laughed, "That's not why he's tired. Well, ok, maybe a little bit. But it's the uh..." he motioned with his head to the kids. "We're just not cut out to be p.a.r.e.n.t.s. I think, at least not yet."

"You're doing a fine job Dean." Missouri giggled.

"I don't know, I mean we had to come here for your help!"

"Yeah, but you're enjoying this, even if you don't know you are."

"Yeah, maybe."

Christian started to wail just as Sam came into the room. "Hey...what's all that fussing about, lil man?" he asked pulling the baby into his arms. "Huh? It's ok, I got ya!" Sam bounced with him in his arms.

"Dada," Christian whimpered. A smile played across Sam's lips, and he kissed the baby's head. "Yeah, I got ya, you're ok."

Dean looked over at Missouri who in turn looked at him.

"Uh, Sammy, I need to talk to you," Dean told him, pointing over his shoulder toward the door.

"So talk, Dean. What is it?"

"Come on, please?"

They walked together toward the living room. When Missouri tried to take the baby from Sam, he said, "No, that's alright, I got him."

Sam sat down on the sofa with baby on his lap. "What's up Dean?"

"Sammy, I'm worried about you."

Sam laughed, "Worried about me? What are you talking about Dean?"

"Him, that's what I'm talking about. You're falling in love with that baby. It's gonna kill you when you have to give him back."

Sam looked down at the baby in his arms., then back up to Dean and gave a soft smile. "Yeah, I know."

Dean sat down beside him and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry Sammy."

"For what?"

"That I can't give you children."

"Wait a minute Dean, I'm with you because I want to be with you. I love you! I mean, don't get me wrong, I love kids. But I don't care about that, as long as I have you...that's all that matters."

"Yeah but Sammy - I know you'd be a great father, and being with me, you can't have children."

"I. DON"T.CARE! And who knows, maybe we can adopt."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, I'm wanted by the F.B.I., sure we can adopt."

"Well, stop being stupid - alright? I'm not with you because you can or cannot give me children, I'm with you because I love you! And you're stuck with me...so just deal!"

"I love you too Sammy, but..."

Dean's words were cut off by a kiss.

"Daddy?" DJ's voice called from beside Dean. He pulled away from the kiss. "What buddy?"

"My tummy hurts."

Dean picked the small boy up and sat him on his lap. "Your tummy?" Dean asked rubbing his belly.

"Uh-huh."

Dean pulled the boy against his chest and continued to rub his belly. "You need to throw up?"

DJ shook his head against his chest.

Sam stood and motioned for Dean to lay down, which he did, holding DJ against him. "Look who's falling in love..." Sam whispered. Dean smiled and hugged his surrogate son against his body.

"Close your eyes buddy, let's get some rest, ok?" Dean told him as he himself closed his eyes.

XXXX

strong TWO DAYS LATER /strong

Missouri sent the boys to the store with a huge list. She made them take the children, because she had some appointments and couldn't worry about them and do readings at the same time.

The kids were all strapped into either carseats or booster carseats, and they were on their way.

Sam was looking over the list. "Shit Dean, we're gonna be in that fuc..."

"Uncle Sam, you said shit, and Daddy said that's a bad word!!" DJ admonished.

"Hey!" Dean scolded, "It i is /i a bad word, and that means that YOU DON'T SAY IT!"

"Uncle Sam said it!!"

"Well, Uncle Sam is a grown up. You're not! You got it?"

DJ's brow was wrinkled in a mean frown. Sam chuckled under his breath.

"What?" Dean asked him.

"He's so much like you, it's just funny."

Dean pulled into the parking lot of super Wal Mart. "Uhhhh - kill me now. This is waaaay too white collar for me!" Dean complained. He got a parking place pretty close to the door. "The world must be coming to an end," he snarked.

Sam laughed opening the door. "Stay in here. I'm gonna go get some carts."

Sam returned a few moments later with two carts, one with the attached baby carrier. They got the kids out of the car and into the shopping carts and headed into the store.

They got the usual 'welcome to Wal Mart' from the 400 year old lady standing at the entrance.

Sam smiled at her, poking Dean in the ribs to stay the pending smart ass comment he was sure was lingering on his lips.

They walked up and down the isles looking for the things on Missouri's list. Dean stood in front of the dishsoap section looking at the different brands. The list simply said 'dishsoap' - no brand, no scent - just 'dishsoap'. "Sam, what kind? I mean there's 200 different scents and brands, how in the hell do I know what to buy?"

"Just choose one, Dean!"

"What if I get one she don't like?"

DJ reached over and pulled a bottle off of the shelf and handed it to Dean. "This is the one we get..."

Dean smiled taking the bottle and putting it in the back of Sam's cart. "Thanks, sport!"

They made pretty good time with all the groceries until they went down the cereal isle. Dean seriously was beginning to think that both children had become possessed. DJ had grabbed three different boxes of cereal off of the shelf, Johnny had grabbed five. When Dean told them that they both could choose one each, the temper tantrums started.

"I WANT THESE!" Johnny had yelled, stomping his feet.

"NO, I told you, ONE BOX!" Dean said firmly.

Johnny, the sweet tempered child who only caused trouble by fighting with his brother...screamed. Loud. Dean actually jumped at the outburst.

Johnny's scream pierced the air, a high pitched tone, "I want 'em all!!" the word 'all' dragging for several minutes.

"Hey! Calm it, NOW!" Dean growled, pointing at the child.

"NOOOOOOOO," he screamed, jumping out of the back of the cart, running down the isle knocking boxes off the shelves. Dean, horrified, gave chase.

Three isles, and many flying products later, Dean finally caught up with the pint sized terrorist. Johnny managed to stop on a dime, twist, change directions and get out of Dean's grip.

"Come here you little..." Dean mumbled, trying to catch him.

Dean finally snatched the boy around the waist, his back against Dean's chest. Johnny screamed and kicked his legs. Dean was sure that he would have bruises on the top of his thighs. He made his way back to the isle that Sam was on, only to find DJ on the floor, being held by the hand by Sam, having a temper tantrum of his own. Dean made down the isle, scooping up the monster off of the floor, and saying "Going to the car!" passing Sam.

Sam finished the shopping, and made it to the Impala. He opened the back door and buckled Christian into the car seat. Both boys in the backseat were whimpering and sniffling. Sam loaded the trunk, and got in the car. "You bust their ass or something?"

"Yep," Dean answered, backing out of the spot and heading back home to Missouri's.

XXXX

Missouri heard the Impala pull into her drive so she came out to help unload everything. Johnny and DJ wiggled out of their boosters and ran into her open arms, both crying.

DJ huffed and stammered, "D-D-Daddy sp-spanked us." he moaned.

"He did?" she asked, brushing the tears from his face. "Well, why did Daddy do that?"

"Huh!" Dean scoffed as he walked past her, his arms full of bags. Sam followed him, carring two bags and Christian.  
"You boys tell Aunt Mo the truth now.."

Dean walked back past her and the boys to get the last of the bags. When he came back onto the porch, Missouri took the bags out of his hand, "You ok?"

"No, I feel like shit!" he growled walking past her and into the house.

Dean went inside and plopped down on the sofa. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Daddy?" a small voice called up to him, Dean looked down at the child standing at his knees. "Yeah?" Dean answered, swiping his thumb under Johnny's eyes...

"I'm sorry I was a bad boy," he said crawling up onto Dean's lap and hugging him. Dean wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry, too."

DJ came into the room and crawled inot his lap and clung to him as well. Dean hald both boys tightly against his chest. "I love you boys!" he whispered.

Sam was standing in the doorway, Missouri beside him.

"You know, he only swatted those boys on the butt once each? But the way he's acting, you'd think he'd beat them to death," Missouri told him.

"He tell you that?"

"No, I saw it," she answered, looking up at Sam. "When I touched him, his guilt poured into me."

XXXX

strong ONE WEEK LATER /strong

Dean and Sam were laying in bed asleep. Missouri hand knocked on the door but was unable to rouse them. She opened the door and popped her head inside, "Sam? Dean?"

Dean opened his eyes. "Missouri?" he asked groggily.

"You boys need to get up and come with me," she told him. "The boys are leaving, JD and Sam are here."

Dean propped up on his elbows and nodded.

Sam and Dean came downstairs and said their hello's.

JD was the first to speak up, "We wanted you two to know how much we appreciate what you did for us."

"You defeat the demon?" Sammy asked.

"No," the AU Sam anwered him. "But we're not hunting anymore. We're taking the kids and we'll be disappearing, we just hope that ugly son of a bitch can't find us."

JD started climbing the stairs. "I need to see my boys..."

Close to an hour later, with the kids still asleep, Missouri called up the portal.

Dean leaned in and kissed the boys and told them both that he loved them. He then kissed Christian, "You too, little man."

Sam also said his goodbyes, then pulled Christian into his arms, "I love you," he told him kissing the side of his chubby cheeks, then handed him back to his father.

Dean and Sam watched them all walk into the light, both hoping this wouldn't be the last time they'd see the children.

The light of the portal faded, and Dean turned and quickly climbed the stairs.

"You ok?" Missouri asked Sam.

"No, but it's not me that I'm worried about," Sam said looking at the ceiling.

When Sam came into the bedroom, Dean was sitting on the bed, his back to the door. Sam got onto the bed, crawling up behind Dean on his knees. Dean sniffed back his running nose and wiped his eyes with his hand.

"Pretty tough, ain't I?"

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Auuuhhh, I hate this!" Dean sniffed, wiping his eyes again.

"We'll see them again Dean, I'm sure of it."

Dean turned sideways and fell into his brothers arms, pressing his head against Sam's chest just under his chin, "I hope so Sammy, I hope so."

TBC...later


End file.
